A New Life
by bttf4444
Summary: Identical twins, Marty and Calvin, cope with the aftermath of that fateful weekend in October. Edited 9/25/08 for writing improvements, and correcting information on Marty's grandparents.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

**Author's Note: This story take place between _Twins In Time_ (formerly _Marty's Twin_) and _Kidnapped_. Other then a brief trip to 1965, time travel is not the main premise of this story - but Marty learns to cope with having two sets of memories.**

_October 27, 1985  
5:30 PM PST_

"Hey, Marty, are you feeling okay?" Lorraine McFly asked his son, with concern - as the two of them were clearing the dirty dishes from the table.

"Yeah, Mom," replied Marty, "I'm fine, why"

"Well, it's just you're so quiet tonight," Lorraine replied. "I mean, you're not your usual talkative self."

"I just have a lot on my mind," explained Marty. "That's all."

"Well, is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Lorraine asked, gently. "You know that Dad and I are always there for you."

"Yeah, Mom, I understand," insisted Marty. "I'm not depressed or anything. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

Lorraine went to place her arms around her son. Marty hugged back, tightly - as he wept a little.

"Are you sure you're fine, honey?" Lorraine asked, softly. "It helps to talk about what's on your mind."

"Maybe later, Mom," Marty said, quietly - as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I just need to be alone for a little while, that's all."

"Okay, honey," replied Lorraine. "Just don't be afraid to talk with us, okay? Dad and I really do care a lot about you."

"Yes, Mom," replied Marty, as he went to his bedroom.

After Marty sat on his bed, he began to reflect on all the changes that his time travel experiences have caused. For starters, his parents were a lot more affectionate and loving - and they also had a lot more confidence in themselves. Also, Biff Tannen no longer bullied Marty's father, George. Biff Tannen now ran an auto dealing business, and he was very polite and respectful to the McFlys.

All that was a result of George punching out Biff, back in 1955 - when Biff had tried to rape Lorraine. All of that was because Marty came back in time, and he had encouraged George to stand up for himself. Of course, Marty had to make his parents fall in love - as to not get erased from existence. Through all that, however, Marty had come to see his parents in a different light - and had a great new respect for them.

The biggest, and perhaps the most important, change was the fact that Marty now had an identical twin brother - named Calvin, no less. On June 20 of 1968, a pair of identical twins named Calvin William McFly and Martin Seamus McFly were born to George and Lorraine McFly. Calvin was the older twin, by two minutes. Calvin and Marty have always been the best of friends.

While Marty now had two sets of memories, from both timelines - the set of memories from the timeline before Marty travelled back to 1955 still felt more real to him. Marty hoped that, as time passed, his other set of memories would start to feel more real to him. Although, truth to be told, Marty really didn't want to lose his memories from the old timeline. Despite all of the drawbacks, Marty wished to retain his memories of his old life - BTT, Before Time Travel, as Marty referred to it.

Despite the wrestling with his memories, though, Marty decidedly did feel a close bond to his twin. Since returning from 1955, Marty had been pondering over all the memorable moments thst he had with Calvin - ATT, After Time Travel. He remembered how Calvin had been jealous, when Marty first started dating Jennifer Parker. It wasn't that Calvin had a crush on Jennifer, too - but Calvin felt like he was being replaced in his twin's life, with a girl. After all, Marty had a girlfriend - and Calvin didn't. Calvin had even resorted to some rather immature tactics, in an effort to break up Marty and Jennifer - which he has since regretted. Fortunately, Calvin had soon come to accept the presence of a girl in his twin's life - and Calvin had even set up a candlelight dinner for Marty and Jennifer, as sort of a peace offering. Other than the one event, though, Marty and Calvin very rarely fought.

Marty and Calvin were two of the most popular, as well as the nicest, kids in school. However, Marty tended to be the more impulsive of the two - while Calvin was always the sensible one who rarely made rash decisions. Also, Calvin was the more studious of the two - and he actually enjoyed school. Marty, on the other hand, was habitually late for classes - and he didn't get as good grades at school. Mr. Strickland always referred to Marty as being a "slacker" - and he was always comparing Marty unfavourably to his twin. In fact, the one time that Calvin had been late to school, Mr. Strickland had insisted that he was really Marty pretending to be his twin - because, after all, Calvin was _never_ late for school. As a result, Marty sometimes felt real insecure - and felt as though he was regarded as being the "bad twin". Still, Marty loved his twin with all of his heart - and it was hard for him to resent Calvin too much.

Marty had spent a few hours reading through old diaries, and making notes of all the differences between the two timelines. Marty was more impressed by how much had stayed the same, than by how much was different. Marty still met Doc Brown the same way, when he was being bullied by Cliff Tannen and his gang. Marty also managed to set the living room rug on fire at the age of eight - just as predicted to his parents back in 1955. He obviously made a big impression on his parents in 1955, if his twin ended up being named Calvin. There was the question, though, of if Marty's parents would ever find out who the mysterious "Calvin Klein" _really_ was.

"Hey, Marty," Calvin called out, softly. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," replied Marty. "I was just doing some reflecting."

"You mean on your old life," asked Calvin, "where I didn't even exist?"

"Actually," Marty replied, slowly, "I was doing more reflecting on this life. My memories really are coming back to me. You and I have had lots of memorable moments together."

"That's good," Calvin said, quietly. "At first, I was worried that I lost you forever. I mean, you didn't even remember me when - you first came back from 1955."

"I think it just took a little while for the ripple effect to catch up," Marty suggested.


	2. Chapter 2

_October 28, 1985  
3:30 PM PST_

"So, boys, how was school?" Doc asked Marty and Calvin, as they were sitting on Doc's bed.

"I saw to it that I made it to school on time," replied Marty. "In both timelines, I ended up getting a detention for having four tardies in a row. I have to admit, I was real upset with you for setting all your clocks 25 minutes slow. What was that experiment all about, anyway?"

"I was checking to see if I could keep all the clocks in perfect synchronization with each other," explained Doc. "I shouldn't have just taken off, without letting you guys know - and I apologize for that. It's just that, well, I was on a run from the Libyan terrorists - and I acted quite rashly. I'm sorry for putting you boys through all that worry and heartache."

"I understand, Doc," Marty said, gently. Then, suddenly becoming worried, Marty asked, "You don't suppose that the terrorists are still after us, do you? I mean, I saw the van capsize in the mall parking lot - but what if there are more of them, where they came from?"

"Don't worry, Marty," Doc said, gently. "The terrorists have all been captured, on Saturday. They hired a hypnotist to drag the information out of one of the terrorists that were in the van. They're not dead, but they've been arrested. So we're safe, now."

"Phew," breathed Marty, "that's a relief. I mean, I have had a nightmare about them - just last night. I dreamed that you were shot again, in the head - so, therefore, even the bullet-proof vest couldn't protect you. I don't think I'll be able to go to the mall for awhile. That place give me the creeps, now. That was such a traumatic night for me."

"So, anyway," Doc said, trying to change the subject, "how are you coping with your memories, now? Do either set seem more dominant than the other?"

"I feel like two people who have merged into one," Marty said, sighing. "I would say that the memories of this timeline do seem a little more dominent, now - while the memories of the old timeline seem more like the memories of a dream or something. I've been making a list of all the differences and similarities of the two timelines. I'm more impressed by how much had stayed the same, than by how much had changed. In a way, I would almost have expected everything to be different - including when I was born, and if I even was born the same. It amazing that my parents were married on the same day - and that they had Dave, Linda, and I at the same times - just that, in this timeline, I also have a twin named Calvin. Hell, I even set the living room rug on fire at the same time, in this timeline."

"I would say that it's the self-preservation effect," Doc explained, "SPE, for short. I believe that God is, ultimately, in control of everything. That's the best way to explain why so much has stayed the same."

"Well, that makes sense with me," Marty replied. "I was pondering about the events of happened last Friday, and I was amazed by how much they stayed the same. Out of all days of my life, last Friday had probably remained the most alike. The major difference is that the car didn't get wrecked, and I had my own truck. My parents also knew about my trip to the lake with Jennifer."

"It's hard to imagine that I didn't even exist in the other timeline," Calvin said, sighing. "So, Marty, you said that the memories of this timeline are more dominent to you?"

"That's correct," replied Marty. "I probably won't ever completely lose my memories of my old life - but they are becoming a little more hazy, now. My memories are less clear now, than they were yesterday."

"So, do you boys have any plans for this week?" Doc asked.

"No, not really," replied Marty. "Why?"

"Well," suggested Doc, "I was wondering if you boys would like to take a trip to, uh, someplace quiet. That would give the two of you some time to become re-acquainted with each other. Maybe we could take a camping trip to an era several centuries ago, to an area that isn't inhabited with humans?"

"Is that really a good idea, though?" asked Calvin, doubtfully.

"I was thinking that we should take a little break from time travelling," said Marty. "Time travel can get real stressful, with worrying about the space-time continuum, and if we might create a paradox."

"Well, okay, it was just a suggestion," replied Doc. "Of course, travelling to the past always will be a bit risky. I suppose you do need a little break from time travel."

"Iit's nice of you to think of us, Doc," Marty said, smiling. "I was hoping to catch a movie with Jennifer, tonight. Maybe we could watch Teen Wolf, as that movie stars Michael J Fox. I know Jennifer love that actor a lot - and says that he looks like me."

"He looks like me, too," Calvin added, smiling. "Actually, I'm not really into werewolf movies. I like Somewhere In Time. That's a good time travel movie, even if it is a bit sad. Christopher Reeve is a great actor."

"I like Christopher Reeve better as Superman," said Marty. "Anyway, we should probably head home. Mom was planning to make stir fry tonight, and that's one of my favourite meals."

"Yeah, I also love stir fry," added Calvin. "Mom is such a great cook, isn't she?"

"Oh, yes!" gushed Marty. "She's a wonderful cook!" _She's a much better cook in this timeline_, Marty added to himself.

"Okay, you boys take care of yourselves," replied Doc.

Marty and Calvin embraced Doc, before leaving for home.

oooooooooo

An hour later, Doc had decided to give his old friend, Sabrina Palmer, a call.

"Hello, this is Sabrina Palmer," said Sabrina, as she answered the phone. "Who is this?"

"I'm Dr. Brown, your old friend," replied Doc. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm doing great, Doc," gushed Sabrina. "It's always so nice to hear from you. How are Marty and Calvin doing?"

"Actually, that's what I was calling you about," explained Doc. He explained to Sabrina about the time machine, Marty's week in 1955, the trip to 2015, the return to 1955, and the changes in Marty's life. He also explained about the Libyan terrorists, how Marty saw him get shot, and how Marty had nightmares about it.

"I could help out, easily enough," Sabrina said, cheerfully. "I have the ability to dreamwalk, so I'll see to it that the twins have pleasant dreams."

"Thank you so much, Sabrina," Doc replied. "That really will help Marty out, a lot."


	3. Chapter 3

_October 29, 1985  
12:20 AM PST_

After popping in a tape of psychedelic tunes, Sabrina set the timer - so that the tape wouldn't start for ten minutes. The music would set the mood for the dream she was about to give to Marty and Calvin. She also lit up some incense, which would provide a very pleasant scent. She would have to drag Marty and Calvin into her dream. In her mind, she conjured up a bean bag chair - which was big enough to fit both Marty and Calvin. Then she conjured up three lava lamps, as well as some psychedelic swirls to spin all around Marty and Calvin. Transforming herself into the form of a colourful bird, she began to dreamwalk.

oooooooooo

Marty was panting and sweating heavily, as he was running away from the terrorists that were persuing him. He had just seen the terrorists shoot Doc in the head, and he knew that he would be their next target. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he saw a very beautiful bird. Marty began to relax a bit, as he slowly followed the bird through a door. He then smelled the sweet smell of incense, and he flopped fown on the bean bag chair. For some reason, he felt very safe from the terrorists. He then saw Calvin enter from the other side of the room. Calvin then flopped onto the bean bag chair with Marty.

Suddenly, I Had Too Much To Dream by The Electric Prunes was blasting through the walls. Marty smiled, as he really enjoyed that song. Marty put his arm around Calvin, and smiled at him. Calvin smiled back.

"How did you get here?" Calvin whispered.

"I was running away from some terrorists," explained Marty. "I now know that the terrorists weren't real, though. They were just figments of my imagination. Doc will be all right."

"I was in class, taking a test," explained Calvin. "Suddenly, I realized that I was naked - and I was desperately trying to cover myself. I then found myself wearing these footed fleece pajamas, as a very beautiful bird appeared in front of me. I just followed the bird, and then I landed in this room."

Marty looked down at his body, and he realized that he was wearing footed fleece pajamas, too. Marty felt so comfortable and relaxed. He just lay back and relaxed, as he enjoyed the music and watched the lava lamps. Then Nothin' Yet by The Blues Magoos began to play. Marty smiled, as he really enjoyed the song. The music, the scent from the incense, the motion from the lava lamps, and the psychedelic swirls were very soothing to Marty. He felt real serene.

After a little while, a plate of brownies appeared in front of Marty and Calvin. As Marty lifted up a brownie, and put it in his mouth, he was amazed by how gooey and delicious the brownie tasted. Marty felt like he was in heaven.

oooooooooo

Sabrina smiled, as he flew above Marty and Calvin and saw how happy and relaxed they were. _Mission accomplished_, Sabrina thought to herself. She felt so bad that Marty was still having nightmares about being chased by terrorists.

Although, she personally didn't understand why Doc felt the need to make a deal with terrorists. Doc could have just called her, and she would have been able to figure out a safer alternative to plutonium. Doc did explain to her about how he first saw Marty in 1955, and how Marty had written him that letter about being shot by terrorists. She figured that he had to ensure that Marty would travel to 1955, as to avoid creating a paradox, Still, Sabrina figured there could've been other ways to ensure that Marty travelled to 1955. He didn't have to re-enact the scene of what happened in the "original" timeline. This also raised the question of why Doc from the original timeline felt the need to make a deal with terrorists.

At any rate, Sabrina looked at her work with pride. She was worried that she might have some difficulty with calming Marty. He must've known that the chase from the terrorists wasn't real. Sabrina knew that, whenever she visited people in their dreams, they were usually more lucid than they were during regular dreams - even if they didn't usually know that they were dreaming.

oooooooooo

"Calvin, I've had such an unusual dream last night," Marty told his twin. "I dreamed that I was running away from terrorists, then I saw this very beautiful bird. I followed the bird, then I found myself in a room. The room had a bean bag chair - and there were lava lamps, incense, and psychedelic music. We were both wearing fleece footed pajamas."

"Great Scott!" gasped Calvin, mimicking Doc. "I had the same exact dream as you did, expect that I wasn't being chased by terrorists. Instead, I was taking a test in class, and I found out that I was naked. I felt so embarrassed. I was desperately trying to cover myself, when I saw this beautiful bird in front of me."

"I wonder who that beautiful bird was," Marty said, smiling. "It might've been our guardian angel. It was nice of the bird to rescue us from our nightmares. That has got to be the most pleasant dream that I've had, in ages."

"Well, anyway," Calvin said, sighing, "I suppose we'd better get ready for school, now. I'm sure you don't want to get a tardy, today."

"No, absolutely not," replied Marty, smiling.

oooooooooo

"Hey, you boys are all smiley this morning," Lorraine said, impressed.

"We woke up from a very pleasant dream," Marty replied, smiling.

"That's nice to hear," Lorraine said, throwing her arms around Marty.

Marty just smiled at his mother. He hadn't told his parents about Doc getting involved with the Libyan terrorists. Not only would his parents become very concerned about Doc, but Marty and Calvin would have to answer a lot of tricky questions about why Doc felt the need to make a deal with terrorists. Doc believed the less people who knew about the time machine, the better. After all, Calvin and _especially_ Marty had experienced first-hand just how risky time travel could be.


	4. Chapter 4

_October 29, 1985  
3:30 PM PST_

"So, boys, how has your day been?" Doc asked Marty and Calvin, smiling.

"My day has been pretty good," Marty replied. "This is the second day in a row, that I went to school on time. Needles did give me a bit of a hard time for not racing him the other day, but I just ignored him. I mean, there really is no reason to value his opinion, anyway."

"Now you're getting it, Marty," Calvin exclaimed. "I guess taking that trip to 2015 really caused you to see the importance of maintaining your self-control, eh?"

"Yeah," replied Marty, blushing a bit, "seeing your own future really can change your outlook on life. I mean, I want to provide a happy life for my future kids - and I don't want to end up in Hilldale. I suppose I could try to find a way to warn others that Hilldale won't be all that it's cracked up to be."

"No, don't do that, Marty," protested Doc. "We must not let other people know about the future. It's something that people will have to find out, through the natural course of time."

"Yeah, you're right, Doc," Marty said, sighing. "I guess it's not as drastic, as when I tried to warn you - in 1955 - about how you'd be shot by terrorists. Gee, I am so happy you decided to tape that letter back together, and read it. I was so grief-stricken, when I thought you were shot dead."

"Hey, Doc, can you do us a little favour?" asked Calvin. "Please, in the future, don't make anymore deals with terrorists - okay? I've been real concerned about you, the past few days. Believe me, Doc, it just isn't worth the risk."

"I had a nightmare, just last night, that you were shot - in the head," explained Marty, "and that the terrorists were about to shoot me. Suddenly, this beautiful little bird appeared out of nowhere. I followed the bird into a room, and I was suddenly in psychedelic heaven. I then felt serene, as if the terrorists were no longer a threat."

"I had almost the same dream, too," added Calvin, "except that I wasn't running away from terrorists. I was at school, taking a test - and, suddenly, I realized I was naked."

"I wonder if that bird was our guardian angel," Marty said, smiling.

"I'm pretty sure it was," replied Doc, smiling at Marty and Calvin. "I promise that I won't make anymore deals with terrorists. It was a rather foolish thing to do - and I'm not sure what possessed the me of the original timeline to do so."

"Anyway, enough about terrorists," Calvin said, smiling. "So, Doc, have you thought anything about that other mystery of the universe? You know, women?"

"No, not really," replied Doc. "I guess I don't really care anymore, if I ever get married. I mean, I'm too old to have children."

"Oh, Doc, don't be so negative," Marty chided, gently.

"I'm not being negative," protested Doc. "I'm just being realistic. I really don't need a woman in my life, to be happy. I understand how you and Jennifer are in love with each other - but I just don't reckon that romance is really in the cards for me. For me, my inventions are my first love. My inventions are my pride and joy. Am I making any sense to you? I guess I'm not, am I?"

"Well, I do understand, somewhat," Marty said, slowly. "I guess you're as passionate about your inventions, as I am about my music. I'm sure you feel the same way, when you've successfully created an invention that works - as I do, when I finish writing a song. Is that what you mean, Doc?"

"Precisely," Doc replied, smiling. "You have to remember that what makes you happy, may not necessarily make other people happy."

"I have a perfect example to illustrate Doc's point," added Calvin. "You know how our cousin, Tracey, finds enjoyment in being tickled on the soles of her feet? I know that you don't - and neither do I."

Marty cringed at the thought of being tickled on the soles of his feet. Marty loved being tickled most everywhere, but the soles of his feet were just way too ticklish.

"I see that you're cringing, just thinking about it," Calvin teased, playfully. "Another example would be how Dad loves liver, but you and I can't stand it."

Just the very mention of liver made Marty want to gag. That had to be the nastiest thing Marty had ever tasted. He'd rather eat ants, than eat liver.

"You getting the point, now, Marty?" Calvin asking, with a playful smile.

"Yes, Calvin, I do," Marty said, sighing. "I guess it's a case of different strokes for different folks, eh?"

"Thank you, Cal," Doc said, smiling gratefully at Calvin, "for helping me make my point. Sure, I think it would be great to have a woman in my life - but I'm not all broken up about it, just because I don't. It's all about keeping things in perspective, know what I mean?"

"Okay, Doc, I get it," Marty said, smiling. "So, anyway, what about that mind-reading thing - that you were working on, back in 1955? Have you ever, uh, gotten it to work successfully?"

"I have to admit, I kind of abandoned that project," Doc said, blushing. "I guess I could try working on it, again."

"Y'know, Doc?" Marty explained. "I think the mind reading device did work, to _some_ extent. It's just that there were a few bugs in it, so it wasn't working the way that you expected it to."

"Oh?" Doc asked, suddenly curious. "Care to explain what you mean?"

"Okay, Doc, here goes." Marty took a deep breath, and continued, "You see, the 'great distance', as your first guess was, was how I had travelled from 1985. The 'subscription to the Saturday Evening Post', which was your second guess, was a reference to the newspaper that I looked at earlier - to check what year it was. The 'donations' that you had for your third guess was the Save the Clock Tower lady that Jennifer and I had encountered last Friday - prior to travelling to 1955. The 'Coast Guard' as your fourth guess was how my maternal grandmother thought that I was a sailor, but I told her that I was a coast guard."

"Great Scott!" exclaimed Doc. "I guess it was working, somewhat - and, all along, I didn't even realize it. That was very perceptive of you, Marty."

"Well, it was kind of hard to forget that incident," Marty said, gently. "I mean, when I first came to your house to seek help - the first thing you did was put the suction cup on my forehead, and attempt to read my mind."

Marty and Doc immediately burst out laughing at the memory. Even Calvin smiled a bit - although he, of course, didn't witness the event.

"Ah, memories," sighed Doc, smiling widely.

"Anyway, I suppose Marty and I should start heading home," Calvin said, smiling.  
"Mom is making fried chicken and stuffing tonight, and we don't want to miss it."

"Right," added Marty, smiling in agreement. "Mom is a great cook, and I really do enjoy her cooking."

"Well, you boys go have a good dinner," Doc said, smiling.

Doc hugged Marty and Calvin, before they left for home.


	5. Chapter 5

_October 29, 1985  
7:30 PM PST_

"What's up with you, Marty?" asked Jennifer, as the two of them were sitting on the swing at Jennifer's house.

"What do you mean, Jennifer?" asked Marty, somewhat defensively. "What are you talking about?"

"You seem a little, uh, different," insisted Jennifer. "I suspect there's something you aren't telling me, Marty. You're not seeing another girl, are you?"

"No, of course not, Jennifer!" protested Marty. "Don't be silly! You're the girl of my dreams. What would make you think otherwise?"

"Well, I know there's something you're not telling me," Jennifer insisted. "I mean, the past few days, you've been awfully distracted."

"Look, Jennifer," Marty said, sighing. "I just have a lot of stuff on my mind, okay? I just have some things that I need to work out?"

"Yeah, like what?" prodded Jennifer. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Like, uh, do I have to tell you everything?" Marty asked, rather defensively. "Do I have to tell you ever little thought that's on my mind? Can't I have a little bit of privacy?"

"Fine, Marty!" huffed Jennifer. "If you're going to be that way, then we don't need to keep seeing each other."

"Wait a minute, Jennifer!" Marty exclaimed, blinking back tears. "Do you mean to say you're breaking up with me?"

"Are you dense, Martin McFly?" Jennifer snapped. "What did I just say to you?"

"You just said, uh... I dunno," Marty mumbled, staring at the ground.

"Do I need to spell it out to you, Martin McFly!" snapped Jennifer. "I just told you that I was breaking up with you! You must be awfully dense, if you couldn't catch that."

"Look, Jennifer," Marty insisted, pleadingly, "I'm not dense! I guess I just didn't want to, uh, believe that you really were breaking up with me. Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean what I said. We can work things out."

"Save it, Marty!" seethed Jennifer. "It's over! We're done! We're finished! I never ever want to speak to you ever again!"

Then Jennifer angrily stormed into the house, slamming the door behind her. Marty just stood on Jennifer porch, stunned. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Jennifer had just broken up with him. Blinking back tears, Marty slowly headed over to Doc's garage. He couldn't understand why Jennifer was so angry with him.

oooooooooo

"Hey, Marty, what happened?" asked Calvin, with concern, as Marty stepped into the garage. "I thought you were going to spend the whole evening with Jennifer."

"She broke up with me," Marty said, sadly. "I couldn't tell her about my time travel trip, so I had no idea how to tell her why I was a bit distracted. She even accused me of seeing another girl - which is definitely not true. Now she doesn't ever want to see me, again."

Marty sat on the couch, as he began to cry. Calvin sat down, next to Marty - as he put his arms around Marty, who was sobbing brokenly.

"Oh, Marty, what wrong?" gasped Doc, as he stepped into the room. "What happened?"

"Oh, Doc, Jennifer just broke up with him," explained Calvin, as he rocked a sobbing Marty back and forth. "I imagine he's been really wrestling with keeping two sets of memories straight. Please, Doc, can't we let Jennifer know about the time machine? I mean, she's your friend, too. It really upsets me to see Marty so broken-hearted. Surely Jennifer cannot stay mad at him for long, can she?"

"Well," pondered Doc, "I suppose I don't really see any harm in letting Jennifer know. I would hate to think that I'm responsible for the two of them breaking up. Besides, come to think of it, Marty and Jennifer _are_ destined to marry in the future - and have two kids named Marlene and Marty Jr." With a sudden gasp, Doc added, "Great Scott! This could result in a paradox, if we don't get them back together."

"Good grief, Doc!" breathed Calvin. "I didn't even think of that! By the way, who do I end up marrying, in the future? I know that I have... or _will_ have... a son named Calvin Jr. I'm just a little curious."

"I really shouldn't tell you, Calvin," Doc explained, gently. "Remember, we cannot live our lives by what might happen in the future. We have to live for today. You know what I mean?"

"Well, in that case, why is it so crucial that we get Marty and Jennifer back together?" asked Calvin, confused. "Not that I don't think they should be together, of course - but why would they're not being together create a paradox? I thought you said the future wasn't written, yet. Which is it, Doc?"

"Well, I just don't want to take any chances," Doc explained, gently. "At the very least, it's only fair that we let Jennifer in on the time machine. I mean, this whole trip to 1955 had majorly impacted Marty's life - to the extent where he now has to contend with two sets of memories. Anywat, even if we don't do this for the space-time continuum - we should, at least, do it for Marty's emotional well-being. It's all my fault that Jennifer broke up with Marty, and I must do my part to make amends."

As Marty lifted up his tear-stained face, he softly commented, "Please don't blame yourself, Doc. I should've been upfront with her, two days ago. I should've insisted that we show Jennifer the time machine. After all, if we _are_ destined to marry - she does deserve to know about that aspect of my life."

Doc embraced Marty, as the latter wept a little. "Well, Marty," Doc said, gently, "I certainly don't want you to get in the habit of letting everyone know about the time machine. We can, however, let you tell Jennifer. If Calvin ever gets a girlfriend, he can tell her, too."

"I'm not too broken up over not having a girlfriend," Calvin said, softly. "Since I know I have children in the future, I guess that means I am destined to find my girl. Anyway, Marty, I'll try talking to Jennifer - if you want me to."

"That might not work," Marty said, quietly. "She might think I'm pretending to be you. Maybe she'll listen to Doc."

"Well, Marty, I will try my best," Doc said, giving Marty's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks, Doc," Marty said, with a small smile.


	6. Chapter 6

_October 30, 1985  
4:30 PM PST_

Doc decided to call up the McFly's home, to see if Marty did manage to reconcile with Jennifer. He was real worried about his young friend, all day. After about two rings, someone had finally answered.

"Hello! This is the McFly residence!" replied a familiar voice.

"Marty, is that you?" Doc asked, gently.

"Uh, no, this is Calvin," Calvin said, softly. "Unfortunately, Jennifer is still mad at Marty. He's in his bedroom right now, feeling very depressed. He hasn't wanted to talk to anyone, since coming home."

"Yeah, well," replied Doc, "I guess I can't say that I really blame him. I'll try calling up Jennifer, and see if she'll listen to me. Have you tried talking to Jennifer, yet?"

"No, I haven't," said Calvin, sighing. "I'll try coming to her house, later tonight - and try talking to her. I mean, it's not like Jennifer to get so mad."

"Yeah, Jennifer seems like such a sweet gal," agreed Doc, "and, I mean, she does like me. I'm just not as close to her, and I am to you and Marty."

"Well, dinner is just about ready," explained Calvin, "so I'd better hang up, now."

"Okay, Calvin, it was nice talking to you. Good bye!"

Doc then hung up the phone, with a heavy sigh. Doc decided to ring up Jennifer's phone number.

"Hello, this is the Parkers," said Jennifer, as she answered the phone.

"Hi, Jennifer," replied Doc. "It's me, Dr. Brown. I would like to explain to you about..."

"If it's about Marty, I don't want to hear it," Jennifer said, flatly. "I am never speaking to him, ever again."

"Whoa, Jennifer, isn't that a little harsh?" Doc asked, gently. When there was no answer, Doc continued, "Look, can you at least come over to my lab? There is something I would like to show you?"

"Why can't you just tell me about it over the phone?" demanded Jennifer.

"Because you wouldn't believe me, unless you saw it," insisted Doc.

"Oh, sure, Dr. Brown," spat out Jennifer, "you're acting just like Marty. You can't even trust me to believe you!"

"No, it's not that, Jennifer," insisted Doc, rather pleadingly. "What's wrong with showing you some proof? Please, Jennifer, this really is important."

"You just want me to get back with Marty, don't you?" seethed Jennifer. "Well, you can just forget it! It ain't going to happen." Jennifer then hung up on Doc.

"Well, Marty, I tried," Doc said, with a defeated sigh.

oooooooooo

Calvin felt nervious, as he was walking over to Jennifer's house. What if Jennifer wouldn't listen to him, either? After all, Calvin looked just like Marty - the boy who Jennifer was mad at. Somewhat trembling, Calvin rang Jennifer's doorbell.

"What are you doing here, Calvin?" Jennifer asked, coldly. "If you want me to get back with Marty, then forget it! It ain't going to happen."

"Aren't you being a little too hard on Marty?" asked Calvin, as tears were burning his eyes. "Has Doc called you, yet?"

"Yes, Dr. Brown did call me," Jennifer said, crisply, "and I told him the same thing that I'm going to tell you! Marty and I are finished! I am not getting back together with him - and not you, nor anybody else on this planet is gonna make me change my mind!"

"But, Jennifer, please..." protested Calvin, with desperation.

"Oh, wait a minute!" Jennifer said, as a funny expression crept across her face. "You're not Calvin at all, are you? You're none other than Martin Seamus McFly, pretending to be your twin - just to try to convince me to get back with you!" Jennifer chuckled coldly, and continued, "Nice try, Martin! Too bad that didn't work! Now you get off my property - before I call the police, and have you arrested for trespassing."

Without saying another word, Calvin hurriedly scrambled off the Parkers' property. He had never seen that side of Jennifer before. He wondered if Jennifer had other problems, that were completely unrelated to Marty. With a heavy heart, Calvin trudged on home. He supposed he shouldn't be too surprised that he couldn't get Jennifer to listen to him. Still, he felt that Jennifer was being awfully unreasonable.

oooooooooo

Marty was sitting on his bed, feeling dejected. For the first time, since returning from 1955, he refused to join his family for dinner - as he really didn't feel like eating. He couldn't believe that Jennifer wouldn't let Doc explain to her about the time machine. Marty and Calvin had been friends with Doc, much longer than Jennifer had - so he supposed it shouldn't've come as too much of a surprise, that Jennifer would rebuff Doc's attempts to patch things up between them. Still, Jennifer and Doc had grown rather fond of each other.

Marty was sifting through his cassette collection, trying to find some music that might soothe him. Too much of the music had reminded him of Jennifer. He then found a cassette of psychedelic rock tunes, which he recorded off the radio. Maybe that tape would soothe him, a little. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" called out Marty.

"It's Calvin," replied his twin. "Can I come in, for a little bit."

"Sure, I guess," muttered Marty. "Did you try talking to Jennifer, yet?"

"Yeah, I did," Calvin said, with a heavy sigh. "You were right, Marty. She did accuse me of being you, pretending to be me. I guess it was because I sounded so desperate, but it's only because I care a lot about you. It bothers me to see you so depressed. You really do mean the world to me, Marty."

"Thank you, Calvin," Marty said, softly - as he blinked back tears. "I understand that both you and Doc had tried your hardest to get through to Jennifer - and I really do appreciate your effort. I just don't get why Jennifer is being so stubborn, though. I honestly didn't mean to hurt her. I wonder if she has other problems."

"Yeah, Marty, I thought the same thing," Calvin said, softly. "Say, didn't you tell me that Jennifer's grandma was in the hospital?"

"Oh, yes, I did," Marty said, with sudden realization. "Yeah, Calvin, that could be it. I know how close Jennifer is to her grandma. Maybe she's worried that her grandma might die, or something."

"Well, Marty, I'd better get to doing my homework," said Calvin. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," mumbled Marty. After Calvin had left the room, though - Marty had flopped down on his bed, buried his face into his pillow, and began to cry. It seemed like Marty's life was starting to fall apart.

oooooooooo

Jennifer was on her bed, playing very loud heavy metal music. Jennifer did feel a pang of guilt, for having coldly broken up with Marty - but her anger suddenly took over. _It's his own damn fault_, Jennifer fumed. _He couldn't even trust me enough to tell me what's on his mind. He treated me like dirt._

"Hey, Jennifer!" called out her dad. "Let's go to the hospital, now - and check up on your grandma, okay?"

"Sure, Dad!" called out Jennifer. "I'll be right down. I just have to comb my hair first."

Jennifer's anger towards Marty quickly turned towards grief and desperation about her grandmother. Grandma Eleanor was only 65 years old, and she was too young to die. She hoped desperately for her grandmother be okay. She and Grandma Eleanor had always been very close. She thought of the many times she would bake cookies with her grandmother - and of all the stories that Grandma Eleanor told her, of when she had been a little girl. _Please, God_, prayed Jennifer. _Let Grandma be okay! I really need her._


	7. Chapter 7

_October 30, 1985  
7:30 PM PST_

"Hey, Marty," asked Calvin, "should we play Nintendo for a little while?"

"Sure, I guess," replied Marty, as he sat up from his bed. "Let's play Super Mario Brothers, shall we? That's a great game."

"Okay, I'll go set the Nintendo up," said Calvin, as he was reaching for the game cartridges.

Marty sighed, as he stood up from his bed. He still felt extremely depressed over losing Jennifer, but he hoped that playing Super Mario Brothers would help take his mind off of Jennifer. He couldn't help but cling onto the hope that Jennifer would eventually get over her anger with him.

"Do you want to go first, Marty?" Calvin asked, gently.

"Sure, thanks," replied Marty, as he managed a small smile. Marty grabbed one of the game controls, and began to play. By the time Marty reached the first level dungeon, he lost his guy. Marty was a little bummed, as he usually played better. He sighed a little, in frustration.

"Oh, chin up, Marty," said Calvin, as he tickled his twin under the chin. "Try to think of what makes you happy."

"Yeah, Calvin, I guess you're right," sighed Marty. "It's just that I can't get Jennifer off my mind. It really upsets me to know that she's mad at me. In fact, right now, I think she hates me."

Marty then had a craving for ice cream. He went over to a refrigerator, and scooped himself a heaping bowl of chip and mind ice cream. He scooped up a bowl for Calvin, as well. Marty carried the bowls back to his room.

"Whew, ice cream!" gushed Calvin. "Thank you, Marty! I could certainly go for something cold and creamy."

"Yeah, that's just what I was thinking," replied Marty. "Chip and mint ice cream is my absolute favourite. It's so delicious and creamy."

oooooooooo

Doc was lying on his bed, concerned about Marty, when the phone suddenly rang. Doc picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello," replied Doc, "this is Dr. Brown."

"Oh, Emmett, I'm so glad you're home," replied Karen Lewis-Hopkins, one of Doc's best friends from childhood. "How are you doing?"

"I guess I'm doing okay," Doc said, with a little sigh. "I'm a little concerned for Marty, though."

"Marty?" asked Karen, "He's one of the McFly twins that you're friends with, right? What happened?"

"Yeah, he's one of the McFly twins," replied Doc. "He had a little falling out with his girlfriend, Jennifer. The two of them have been dating for nearly two years, now - and Jennifer really got mad at Marty. Marty just happens to have a lot on his mind, and Jennifer got angry with Marty for not confiding in her."

"That sounds awful," Karen said, sympathetically. "So, Emmett, Marty is all broken up over it?"

"Yeah, you could certainly say that," Doc said, sighing. "Marty is such a dear friend of mine, as is Calvin - and it bothers me to see either of them being so depressed."

"Well, you certainly are a very caring friend, Emmett," said Karen. "You have to realize, though, that you cannot force Jennifer to make up with Marty. The more you try to push for Jennifer to make up with him, the more resentful she'll become. It's best for you and Marty to just give Jennifer her space. Also, you cannot count on them making up. Maybe Jennifer might _never_ make up with Marty - and then Marty would have to move on with his life. I still remember the first time I had my heart broken. It was, without a doubt, very painful - but it is also a part of life."

"Yeah, Karen," sighed Doc, "you're right. You're absolutely right. I guess I shouldn't push it, too much." Then, in an attempt to change the subject, Doc asked. "So how's your hubby and the kids doing?"

"Oh, Brad and I are doing great," explained Karen. "Suzy just won an award for singing Stairway to Heaven in a talent show. Just think, she's only five years old - and she's a huge Led Zeppelin fan. I'm so proud of our youngest daughter. Billy just came home from college for a few weeks, and he..."

Doc listened intentively, as Karen continued to explain to him about the goings-on with her family. He couldn't stop thinking about Marty and Jennifer, though.

ooooooooooo

"How's my little pumpkin doing?" asked Grandma Eleanor, as Jennifer walked into the room.

"I'm doing all right, I guess," said Jennifer, as she hugged Grandma Parker. "Are you feeling better?"

"Oh, yes, sweetheart," gushed Grandma Eleanor, as she returned Jennifer's hug. "I should be released from the hospital in about two days. So, Jenn, how are things between you and Marty?"

"I broke up with Marty," Jennifer said, flatly. "Things are over between us. I am never talking to him, ever again."

"Oh, sweetheart," gasped Grandma Eleanor. "Don't you think that's maybe a little harsh? What did Marty do to you, that made you get so mad at him?"

"It's not what did," fumed Jennifer. "It's what he _didn't_ do. He refused to tell me what was on his mind. That fact that he doesn't trust me enough to even confide in me shows how little he really thinks of me. Grandma, we have been dating for almost two years - and I am insulted that he could treat me this way."

"Oh, honey," pleaded Grandma Eleanor, as she gently placed her hand on Jennifer's shoulder. "Just because two people really love each other, it doesn't mean that they need to know each other's thoughts. A person is entitled to some privacy, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Jennifer, blushing a bit. "So, Grandma, you really think I'm being too hard on Marty?"

"Yes, very much so," replied Grandma Eleanor. "Just think about I've said, okay? Holding a grudge is not healthy for anyone. It only creates bitterness in your heart, and makes you feel very bad."

Tears filled Jennifer's eyes, as the wisdom of her grandmother started to sink in.

oooooooooo

Marty was lying on his bed, trying to get some sleep, when the phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" Marty said, slowly, as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Marty, it's me," explained a familiar voice. "Y'know, Jennifer?"

"Oh, Jennifer," gasped Marty, as his heart nearly skipped with joy.

"Look, Marty, I'm sorry about everything I said to you," said Jennifer, sounding a little tearful. "I was talking to Grandma this evening, and she made me realize how wrong I was... to lash out at you. So, Marty, will you take me back?"

"Of course, Jennifer," said Marty, smiling. "Can I come over, for a little while. I was trying to fall asleep - but I'm not so tired, anymore."

"Sure, I'd be happy to see you, again," Jennifer replied. "I know there was really no excuse for me to lash out at you, but I've been real worried about Grandma. I guess it made me feel, uh, more snappish than usual."

"I understand, Jenn," Marty said, softly. "Just give me a few minutes, and I'll be right over."

"Okay, Marty, I love you," said Jennifer, softly.

"I love you, too, Jenn," replied Marty, as he hung up the phone. Marty then grabbed his skateboard, and began to head over to Jennifer's home.


	8. Chapter 8

_October 31, 1985  
3:10 PM PST_

After school, Calvin and Marty met up with Jennifer.

"Hey, Jenn," said Marty, putting his arm around Jennifer, "how about coming over to Doc's garage with us?"

"Sure, I'd love to," replied Jennifer, smiling."Oh, yeah, Doc did call me - telling me that he wanted to show me something. I was still mad at you, though - so I just refused. Marty, will you ever forgive me for lashing out at you? I feel horrible about it, now."

"Of course I forgive you, Jenn," Marty said, softly. "I forgave you last night, when you called. Try not to sweat it, Jennifer. Nobody's perfect."

"Oh, thank you, Marty," Jennifer breathed. "You really are the best, and tomorrow's our anniversary."

"Oh, yeah, just think," Marty said, smiling. "Tomorrow, we will have been dating for two years. Well, except for that little fight we just had."

"My God, has it been that long?" asked Jennifer, smiling.

"Okay, Jennifer," Marty teased, "now you're beginning to sound just like Doc."

"No kidding?" Jennifer asked, laughing. "Much of the time, I can't even grasp half of what he's saying."

"Hey, don't worry about it, Jenn," Marty said, gently. "You're certainly not alone. Sometimes, I still can't understand half of what he's saying - and I've known him since I was six. I've known him for a little over ten years."

Calvin loudly cleared his throat, causing Marty and Jennifer to glance over at him.

"Oh, Cal, I'm very sorry," Marty said, blushing. "I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

"Yeap," Calvin said, smirking, "you two lovebirds definitely are made for each other. It's hard to believe that you two were fighting, just yesterday."

"It's normally not like me to hold a grudge," Jennifer said, her face turning red. "I guess I really was worried sick about my grandma. I was worried that she might actually, uh, die."

"So, Jenn, how is your grandma doing?" Marty asked, softly.

"She's doing much better, now," Jennifer said, smiling. "She said that she should be released from the hospital, very soon. I felt so relieved, when she told me that."

"That's good to hear," Marty said, softly - as he put his arm around Jennifer.

"Yeah, we're rather close to our grandma, too," Calvin added. "Grandma Sylvia died, before we were born - but we're real close to Grandma Stella. Grandpa Sam could be a bit gruff at times - but he did have a soft heart, too. He died, though - when we were very young."

"Yeah, we really do enjoy baking with Grandma Stella," explained Marty. "That might explains why I enjoy baking, so much - even though it's generally considered to be a female's activity. I remember when Calvin and I would visit Grandma after school, and she'd always had cookies for us. She's a very fun person to be around."

"Sounds like your grandma's a lot like mine," Jennifer said, smiling.

The trio then reached Doc's garage. Marty knocked on the door.

"Is that you, Marty and Calvin?" asked Doc.

"Yeah, it's us," replied Marty. "Jennifer's with us, too."

"Oh, I'm so happy to hear that you two made up," Doc exclaimed, excitedly.

"Yeah, I really couldn't stay mad at Marty," Jennifer said, smiling. "Also, my grandma did convince me to make up with Marty - and I've always trusted my grandma to give good advice. She really does possess a lot of great wisdom."

"Okay, well, Jennifer," stammered Doc, "there's something that I'd really like to show you. Please come with me."

Marty, Calvin, and Jennifer silently followed Doc to the DeLorean. Doc then opened up the DeLorean door, as he showed Jennifer the time circuits.

"Whoa, Doc!" exclaimed Jennifer. "What is that?"

"Well, you see, Jennifer," explained Doc, "this is a time machine."

"A time machine?" Jennifer asked, incredulously. "Are you serious, Doc?"

"As unbelievable as that might sound," explained Doc, "I am serious. You see, I remember it vividly. I was standing on the edge of my toilet hanging a clock - the porcelain was wet. I slipped, hit my head on the edge of the sink. When I came to, I had a revelation - a picture... a picture in my head... a picture of this." Doc showed Jennifer the flux capacitor, as he continued, "This is what makes time travel possible. The flux capacitor."

"Flux capacitor?" asked Jennifer, stunned.

"It's taken me almost thirty years and my entire family fortune to realize the vision of that day," Doc explained.

"Okay, Doc," Jennifer said, sighing a little. "If this really is a time machine, can we take a little trip through time?"

"Yeah, I suppose we could," Doc said, somewhat hesitantly. "Is there any time in particular that you have in mind?"

"Yeah, how about the 1960s?" suggested Jennifer. "Maybe 1965? I'm kinda fascinated with that decade."

"All right," sighed Doc. "I suppose we could. Let's drive over to Hill Valley Park, and then we can head back to 1965. We can't stay foir long, though. We don't want to risk disrupting the space-time continuum. Also, let me try to find you guys some appropriate clothes for that time period."

"Sounds like a deal," Jennifer said, smiling.

"Uh, Doc," called out Calvin, "how are we all going to fit into the DeLorean?"

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to squeeze in tightly," said Doc. "Why don't you three start walking over to the park - and I'll find you some clothes. I'll drive the DeLorean over, and meet you guys there."

"You're the doc, Doc," Calvin said, smiling.

Marty, Calvin, and Jennifer then headed over to the park.

oooooooooo

About fifteen minutes later, Doc drove the DeLorean over to the park. He handed the teens some clothes to put on.

"The pants you guys are wearing should be fine," said Doc, "but you guys should change your shoes and shirts. I mean, we must remain inconspicuous - and blend in with the folks of that time period."

"Got, it, Doc," said Marty - as he took off his shirt, and changed.

"I really like this top," gushed Jennifer, as she put on a rather colourful tye-dye shirt.

"We're going to be hippies," Calvin said, smiling.

After the teens had finished changing, Doc put the clothing into a bag - and then all four of them piled into the Delorean. Marty and Calvin squeezed next to each other - tas Jennifer sat between them, on their laps. Doc then inputted the date on the time display panel to OCT 26, 1965 6:00 PM.

"We should be back here in, about five minutes," Doc told the teens.

"Good," replied Calvin, "because we do have a Halloween party that we'd like to attend, tonight."

"All right, time circuits on," Doc informed the teens. "Marty, Calvin, and Jennifer - brace yourselves for temporal displacement."

Doc began to pilot the DeLorean over the trees, until he got up to 88 miles per hour - then the DeLorean broke the time barrier.


	9. Chapter 9

_October 26, 1965  
6:00 PM PST_

"Well, kids, here we are," announced Doc - as he landed the DeLorean, at Hill Valley Park. "We've arrived here at precisely 6:00 PM on October 26, 1965."

"Wow!" breathed Jennifer. "So this time machine really does work? Where should we go?"

"How about going over to Lou's Cafe," suggested Marty, "I know it was a popular hang-out with teens in 1955, so it might be the same in 1965."

"Why don't I stay here, and guard the DeLorean?" suggested Doc. "That way, I'll make sure that nobody can steal it. Besides, an old geezer like me hanging around teenagers would definitely cause me to stick out like a sore thumb. Then, of course, I also can't risk running into my younger self. So just be careful, kids - okay?"

"We will, Doc," said Marty - as Calvin and Jennifer nodded their heads in agreement.

"By the way," added Doc, handing Marty some money, "here's 50 for you guys. That way, you kids have the proper currency for this era."

"Thank you, Doc," said Marty, smiling. "See you later!"

"Be back here, guys, in three hours!" Doc called out, after the teens.

oooooooooo

As the teens left the park, Marty looked around - and took in the sights around him. Marty noticed that the town looked a bit more modernistic, than it did in 1955 - but it still looked a little ancient, compared to 1985.

"I guess Doc wasn't kidding," breathed Jennifer, as she looked around. "I guess he really did build a time machine."

"Shh," warned Marty, "let's not talk about it, right now. There are other people around, and we can't let them hear us talking about time travel."

"Oh, yeah, right," stammered Jennifer. Then, noticing something, Jennifer said, "Oh, there it is! That's Lou's Cafe! That's where Lou's Aerobics is in 1985."

"Lou's Cafe was there in 1955, too," Marty whispered to Jennifer. "Let's go inside, and order something - shall we?"

"Make sure you don't eat too much," Calvin reminded Marty and Jennifer. "Remember that we have the Halloween party to attend tonight."

"Yeah, right, Calvin," stammered Marty. "I must also remember that they don't have Pepsi Free - and they probably don't have Tab yet, either."

"Do they have any diet soft drinks in this era?" asked Jennifer.

"I'm guessing they didn't," replied Marty. "They only have regular sugared pop."

"I can't stand diet pop," remarked Calvin. "I don't understand how you guys can stand to drink that stuff."

"Well, I don't care for sugared pop," argued Jennifer. "That stuff tastes too sweet. I guess I'll just order a coffee, or something."

The trio then stepped into the cafe, as they heard Twist and Shout by The Beatles blaring from the jukebox. Most of the teens there, male and female alike, had long hair. Marty suddenly began to wonder if he and Calvin might be considered "square", because their hair was relatively short. The three of them grabbed a booth right next to the jukebox.

Lou then walked up to the trio, and asked, "What would you kids like to order?"

"I'll have a Pepsi," ordered Marty, "and a large order of mozzarella sticks, with marinara sauce."

"Make that two large orders of mozzarella sticks," added Jennifer, "and I'll have a coffee."

"Just give me a Pepsi," said Calvin.

"So," Lou said, as he jotted down the order, "two large orders of mozzarella sticks with marinara sauce, two Pepsis, and a coffee. Will that be all?"

"Yes, sir," replied Marty. "Thank you."

"Are you guys really going to eat all that?" Calvin asked, looking at Marty and Jennifer. "That's not going to give you much room for the Halloween party."

"They're serving bratwurst and baked beans," Marty said, making a face, "neither of which I can stomach. The only thing that sounds good are the chips and the cake."

Just then, two hippie girls walked over to the table.

"Are you guys new in town?" asked the blonde. "My name's Victoria, and I can almost swear I've never seen you guys around. I'm sure I would remember seeing a pair of twin boys as cute as you, though."

"Uh, Marty is already taken," Jennifer said, flatly - as she, protectively, placed her arm around Marty.

"How about you?" Victoria asked Calvin, coyly. "Are you taken? What's your name?"

"Uh, no, actually I'm available," Calvin said, smiling at Victoria. "My name's, uh, Artie. I'm Artie Jones."

_Good thing he thought to use a different name_, Marty thought, breathing a sigh of relief. After all, if word got around that there were a pair of twins named Martin and Calvin in 1965 - that could create a huge paradox, especially if people realized that the twins looked exactly like "Calvin Klein" from 1955. Granted, "Calvin Klein" had only been in 1955 for a week - and nobody had ever photographed him. So, he didn't want to take such a big risk.

"Marty and Artie, eh?" asked Victoria, smiling. "Those are such nice names."

"So, miss, what about you?" the brunette asked Jennifer. "What is your name? My name's Yvonne."

"My name is, uh, Jessica," replied Jennifer. "My name's Jessica Swanson."

"So, Jessica," asked Victoria, "how long have you and Marty been dating?"

"We've been dating for two years, now," Jennifer said, beaming with pride. "In fact, our anniversary's tomorrow."

"Oh, you lucky girl," gasped Victoria. "You are so lucky to be dating a guy as cute as Marty. How long are you guys staying in town?"

"We're, uh, just here visiting some relatives," explained Marty. "We, in fact, have to leave town - later tonight."

Victoria looked bummed, and she sighed, "Aw, I was hoping to get to know Artie more. You guys are the cutest pair of twins that I've ever laid eyes on."

Marty and Calvin were both blushing at the compliment. The Sound of Silence by Simon and Garfunkel then started to play, from the jukebox.

"Oh, isn't that such a beautiful song?" gushed Yvonne. "I totally adore Simon and Garfunkel! Their music is just so beautiful."

"I agree," Marty said, smiling. "They do have very lovely harmonies."

"I prefer Bridge Over Troubled Water," said Calvin.

"Pardon?" asked Yvonne, confused.

"Oh, sorry," Calvin said, blushing, "I guess I was thinking of a different duo."

"It sounds to me like a hymn we sing in church," said Yvonne.

oooooooooo

"So, kids, how was it?" asked Doc, as the teens returned to the park.

"Oh, it sure was great," gushed Jennifer. "Some hippie girls were hitting on Marty and Calvin, though. Besides that, though, they were nice."

"I thought for sure they would think me a square," Marty said, blushing, "as my hair isn't exactly long. I'm flattered that they still thought I was cute."

"I made a mistake of referring to Marty by his name," Jennifer said, quietly. "Luckily, Calvin had thought to use a different name."

"Oh, thank goodness!" breathed Doc, with relief. "I forgot to warn you about that. I'm sorry."

"Well, Doc," Jennifer said, smiling, "I guess you really do have a time machine."

"Well, I'm ready to head back to good old 1985," Calvin said, smiling. "Let's get our asses back to the future."

"Sounds like a deal to me," Doc said, as he stepped into the DeLorean.

The teens all squeezed into the DeLorean, as Doc prepared to head back to 1985.


	10. Chapter 10

_October 31, 1985  
4:15 PM PST_

As soon as Doc landed the DeLorean back in 1985, and parked it into Hill Valley Park - Doc and the teens stepped out, and sat at a picnic table. Nobody else was around, so Doc figured that it was okay for them to discuss time travel.

"Okay, Jennifer," Doc said, sighing, "I suppose I should explain to you why Marty has been distracted. This would definitely help you to understand Marty a bit better."

"All right, Doc, what is it?" Jennifer asked, perking up.

"Okay, I must warn you," Doc informed Jennifer, "it's kind of a long story - and you also have to be thinking fourth-dimensionally."

"What does that mean?" asked Jennifer, confused. "Fourth-dimensionally?"

"Okay, Jennifer," Doc asked, sighing, "how good of an imagination do you have?"

"Well, I'm pretty imaginative," Jennifer said, smiling.

"Okay," said Doc, taking a deep breath, "in order to understand the concept of a fourth spacial dimension, imagine yourself as a two-dimensional creature - living on the surface of a piece of paper. Are you still with me?"

"Yeah, Doc," replied Jennifer, smiling, "I think I've got it."

"Okay, then," continued Doc, "there are sheets of paper above and below you. However, as a two-dimensional creature living on the surface of a piece of paper, you would not be aware of the fact that the paper you're living on exists in a three-dimensional universe - because your field of vision would be limited to the surface, or the length and width of the paper."

"Okay, Doc, I'm imagining," said Jennifer. "Continue on."

"Therefore," continued Doc, "you would not be aware of the existence of the dimension of height - or the third spatial dimension - because you would not have the ability to look in the direction of a third spatial dimension."

"Okay, I think I understand what you're getting at," said Jennifer, thoughtfully.

"So, by that analogy," explained Doc, "just like the hypothetical two-dimensional creature I postulated to you, the field of vision of three-dimensional beings - which would include us - would be limited to the 'surface' of a three-dimensional space, manifold with respect to a fourth spatial dimension."

"Okay, I'm still following you," Jennifer said, sighing a little.

"This means that we, as three-dimensional beings, would not be aware of the existence of a fourth spatial dimension," continued Doc, "because we cannot 'look' in the 'direction' of a fourth spatial dimension."

"So, Doc, are you saying that time would be the fourth dimension?" asked Jennifer.

"Precisely," replied Doc. "Now that you understand, I can begin explaining to you about Marty."

"All right, then," replied Jennifer. "Go on."

"Okay, then," explained Doc, "in the early morning of October 26, I revealed the time machine to Marty. However, because I borrowed plutonium from a Libyan terrorist group to fuel the time machine - and I didn't make them the nuclear bomb that I had promised, they decided to come after me. Thewy then tried to gun me. As Marty was driving away from the terrorists, he landed back in November 5 of 1955 - which happened to be the same day that I hit my head on the sink, and came up with the idea for the flux capacitor."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" protested Jennifer. "Let's back up here! Why did you make a deal with a group of terrorists, and where was Calvin?"

"I'm getting to that, Jennifer," Doc said, gently. "Now here's where you need to think fourth-dimensionally. When Marty went back to 1955, he had no memories of this timeline. He came from a timeline where I was shot dead, Lone Pine Mall was Twin Pines Mall, Biff Tannen still bullied Marty's father, and Calvin didn't even exist."

"Whoa, Doc," breathed Jennifer, "this is heavy!"

"Anyway," continued Doc, "back in 1955, Marty wrote me a letter - warning me that I would be shot be terrorists. Initially, I just tore up the letter - because I figured that I shouldn't know too much about my future. Luckily, though, I soon thought to tape the letter back together - and now I'm glad that I did, as was Marty. I then had to see to it, that I befriended Marty - some twenty to thirty years into the future. When I met Marty, I was surprised to find out that he had a twin. That's when I suspected that things were different. In 1955, Marty had shown me a picture of himself with his older brother and sister - but no twin. I also remembered what Marty told me about his father, and how he never stood up to Biff. I was somewhat good friends with George, who I knew was an aspiring science fiction writer - and also that he routinely hired Biff to wax the family car."

"Whoa!" breathed Jennifer. "That is a little too much to take in."

"Anyway, to cut to the chase," said Doc, "I had to see to it that Marty would arrive back in 1955 on the same day, in order to prevent a paradox from happening. That's also why I didn't invite Calvin. That's why I put on a bullet-proof vest, and went ahead with doing the test at the mall. The gunshot did knock me out a bit, but I came to about half an hour later. Then I heard Marty crying next to me. I felt so bad about the hell I had put him through."

"Okay, so what happened next?" asked Jennifer.

"Well, when Marty woke up the next day," explained Doc, "he initially had no memory of this timeline. He didn't even remember who Calvin was. However, as we were in 2015, saving the children of Marty and Calvin from going to jail - Marty's memories slowly began returning to him. As a result, Marty now has two sets of memories."

"Whoa!" gasped Jennifer. "That must be very confusing for him!"

"Right," replied Doc, "and that's why Marty was so distracted."

"Oh, okay," said Jennifer, as a look of understanding crept across her face. "I now understand why he was distracted, and why he couldn't tell me. I feel so sorry now, for breaking up with him. I'm certainly glad that my grandma convinced me to make up with him."

"Right, now you get it," Doc said, smiling. "Well, I think you guys better head home - and get ready for the Halloween party. You guys should change back into your own clothes, first."

"We will, Doc," said Jennifer, smiling.

Doc then embraced all three teens.


	11. Chapter 11

_October 31, 1985  
6:30 PM PST_

Marty, Calvin, and Jennifer were all at the Halloween party - which was being held in the gymnasium of the high school. The dance was just about to start, and Marty and Jennifer were out on the dance floor. Marty felt so happy to have Jennifer back.

"Oh, Jennifer," gushed Marty, "you make such a beautiful fairy princess! I also really love that glitter in your hair. I see that your friend, Zoe, is also a fairy princess."

"Thank you, Marty," cooed Jennifer. "I simply do love your Superman costume. I also really like Calvin's Batman costume. It's just so nice to see the two of you showing up in superhero costumes. So, Marty, your Uncle Toby bought them for you guys?"

"That's right," Marty replied, warmly. "Uncle Toby found a set of superhero costumes - with one Superman and one Batman - so he really thought to give them to us, on our birthday. Since then, we've been planning to wear them for Halloween."

"Your uncle seems like such an amazing person," Jennifer gushed. "Zoe and I have actually been planning our costumes for over a month, now. Just think, I'm a fairy princess - dressing with Superman! What an odd combination, eh?"

Marty paused for a minute, before finally saying, "Naa! I don't think so! I think a fairy princess and Superman might really work together, as a great team." He then paused to look around, before adding, "Hey, Jenn, take a real good look at Zoe and Zach!"

"It's awesome," Jennifer agreed. "I mean, we have your best friend dancing with my best friend. It's such a shame that Calvin doesn't have anyone to dance with. I think he'll find his match, one of these days. At any rate, he still seems to be real happy!"

"So, Jenn, shall we go get some more brownies?" asked Marty, as he smiled at his girlfriend. "Those are so delicious. I can hardly get enough of them."

"Oh, yeah," agreed Jennifer, "they are very chocolately and gooey! I guess shouldn't eat too much, though. Oh, well, this is a special occasion - and diets are overrated."

Calvin then walked up to the couple, as he said, "Oh, you two make such an adorable couple. It's sure nice to see you two together, again. You two definitely are made for each other. There really is no question about it. I'm sorry for ever envying you two."

"Thank you, Calvin," replied Jennifer. "Say, can I take a picture of you two together? The two of you look so adorable in your superhero costumes! You guys look great!"

"Sure," Marty replied, as he hugged Jennifer, "and thank you so much! Yeah, I've always preferred Superman, while Calvin was always big on Batman. It really was wonderful for Uncle Toby to think of us, when he saw that set. He's awesome!"

"Marty and Calvin," Jennifer told the twins, "why don't the two of you stand over by the skeleton over there? Put your arms around each other, and then I'll take several snapshots of you. I really must say, the two of you just look so adorable together!"

"Okay, we'll do that," Marty told Jennifer. To Calvin, he added, "This will be great!"

Marty and Calvin then stood next to the skeleton, and they put their arms around each other. Marty smiled very fondly, Jennifer snapped three photos of them.

The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and The News then started playing, as Marty reached out for Jennifer, and the two of them headed over for the dance floor.

"Oh, Jennifer," gushed Marty. "This song always reminds me of you! Even after all we've been through, that song still holds quite a special place in my heart. I do still wish I could be performing at the dance tonight, it's so nice to dance with you."

"Yeah, Marty," Jennifer replied, warmly, "this song always reminds me of you, too. I guess the audition judge didn't like any of the bands that performed, and that's why we have a disc jockey. He certainly is playing such wonderful music, though."

"It's almost like this song was written just for us," Marty agreed, laughing a little. "I still remember just how bad I felt, last Friday. The week in 1955 did help to give me some confidence. I'm glad that I decided to send the tape to the record company."

"What do you think of Back In Time?" Jennifer asked Marty. "I still have a hard time getting used to the fact that Doc really does have a time machine. One day, I would like to go back in time - and see my parents back, when they were in high school."

"Actually, Jennifer," Marty said, gently, "that's got to be one of the most stressful weeks of my life. It wasn't exactly a week of fun and games for me. I had to make sure that my parents fell in love with each other, so that I wouldn't become erased from existence. Hell, I even started to fade away on the night of the dance - but, luckily, my parents had kissed just in time. Believe me, Jenn, I really don't think you would want to live through that."

"Oh, goodness, Marty!" gasped Jennifer. "I didn't even realize you had to go through all that. Now I understand why you've been distracted. I mean, you certainly could have used a break from that trip. I think time travel would be more fun - if you didn't have to worry about all those time paradoxes, and such."

"Yes, I hear ya, Jenn," Marty said, softly. "Anyway, yeah, whenever I hear Back In Time, I think about my trip back to 1955. I guess I just ended up becoming lucky - as we knew when lightning would strike the clock tower. Otherwise, there's no telling how I would've returned to 1985. I would hate to have been stuck in 1955. Of course, I was worried that Doc would be shot dead by terrorists, as soon as I returned to 1985 - but I really would've missed you, my friends, and my family. Besides, I didn't even quite have the same relationship with Doc in 1955 - as I do in the present."

"In what ways was Doc different, back in 1955?" asked Jennifer. "I suppose, in a way, it would quite be like me meeting you at seven - or at 37, for that matter. It would just not be the same thing. I do wonder who you dressed up as for Halloween at seven."

"I think Calvin and I went as a two-headed ghost that year," Marty replied. "In the original timeline, I also went as a ghost - but I just had nobody to be a two-headed ghost with. I would like to think I'd still be dressing up for Halloween, when I'm 37."

"I'm not sure what really amazes me more," Jennifer commented, stunned, "just how much things must've changed, or just how much things must've stayed the same. Getting back to the question, how was Doc different - back in the year 1955?"

"Well, for starters," replied Marty, "the Doc of 1955 did tend to see me as a kid - as I guess we haven't really had ten years to become good friends. He also wasn't as used to affection. I guess he seemed a bit more conservative back then, if you know what I mean. Anyway, we did still come to enjoy each other's company."

"I see that your life really did change," asked Jennifer, "since you returned to 1985? I guess that could also explain why you've been rather distracted. Now, I'm quite sorry that I lost my cool with you. I now realize that I should've more understanding."

"Yeah, quite a bit," replied Marty. "My parents are a lot happier and more confident, and Biff is no longer bullying my dad around. Also, I was initially shocked - when I found out that I had a twin. I did briefly wonder if I might end up being re-named Calvin, as soon as I returned to 1985. Of course, I guess it turned out being that my name was still be Marty - but that I have a twin named Calvin."

"I'm sure Calvin was rather shocked," Jennifer mused, "when he found out that you were the Calvin Klein of 1955, eh? After all, your parents actually did name him after _that_ Calvin Klein, right? It certainly is a very ironic twist of irony, in my opinion."

"I'm pretty certain that that is correct," replied Marty. "I can imagine that that would be even more of a shocker for Calvin, than it is for me. I mean, I can imagine what it would seem like, from his perspective. The thing is, it'd probably feel a little creepy."

"Well, I'm simply glad that Doc told me about the time machine," Jennifer said, quite softly."I now understand you a bit better. Maybe Doc will let us take more trips into the past. I mean, it certainly was rather nice - getting to visit 1965."

"Well, actually," said Marty, sighing, "I think I would like to take a little break from time travelling. At least, our trip to 1965 hasn't actually affected this timeline. Granted, we were only there for about three hours. Still, the thought certainly can be frighening."

"Such a fitting topic for Halloween," Jennifer replied, laughing. Then, after a pause, she asked, "You know where I would like to go, Marty? I would actually love to go to Woodstock. Now, there's a very memorable event to live through."

"Actually, Jenn," Marty said, gently, "it's my understanding that it was pouring rain, during most of the event. So Woodstock sure isn't all that it was cracked up to be. I do agree with the hippies, that we need more peace and harmony in this world - but, sadly, it really seems like a lot of the former hippies have now become yuppies."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Jennifer said, sighing. "I suppose the hippie movement is a bit overrated. I really do enjoy the psychedelic music of that era, though."

"Oh, yeah," agreed Marty, "psychedelic rock is such nice music. Even though, I could do certainly without Janis Joplin and Joe Cocker. Well, how about a kiss?"

"That sounds fine with me," Jennifer said, quietly. "It's great that we were able to make up, just in time for Halloween. They're playing such good music, tonight."

Marty then leaned over to kiss Jennifer. It was so hard to believe that they have had a fight, not long ago. Marty had a feeling that his future with Jennifer was looking up.


	12. Chapter 12

_November 1, 1985  
3:10 PM PST_

After school, Jennifer was walking home with Marty and Calvin. The part of Marty that grew up in the original timeline thought of how nice it was that his mother now approved of his relationship with Jennifer. Oh, there were a few things that he missed about the original timeline - but, overall, Marty was much happier in the current timeline.

"Well, Jennifer," Marty asked, as he turned to Jennifer, smiling, "do you know what day it is, today?"

"It's the day of our anniversary, of course," Jennifer replied, smiling. "We have been dating for two years, now. We sure haven't even fought that much, come to think of it. Even the last fight we had didn't last for too long, even though it was upsetting."

"Yeah, Happy Anniversary to the two of you," said Calvin, smiling. "I remember being jealous, when the two of you first started dating. Of course, I really feel ashamed of my actions, now. I think it's rather great, that the two of you made up - and that you are together, again. I do think that the two of you are destined to marry, someday."

"Thank you, Calvin," Jennifer replied, smiling. "I still remember, when my best friend first started dating. I was also a bit jealous - because I was concerned that my best friend might not have any time for me, anymore."

"Yeah, that's pretty much how I felt about Marty," Calvin said, nodding. "Of course, I now realize the foolishness of my actions. Marty and I will always remain best friends. We're identical twins, after all."

"I sometimes wish I had a twin," Jennifer said, sighing. "Then, again, it is very nice - being an only child. I certainly used to wish that I had brothers and sisters, when I was younger - but, now, I'm real glad that I don't. Having a twin would still be nice, though."

"Well, we really don't always get along with Dave and Linda," said Calvin. "Marty and I almost always get along, though. We may have some differences of interests, but it certainly doesn't keep us from being best friends."

"If we all had the same interests," said Jennifer, "life would be pretty boring. Besides, opposites sometimes attract. Marty and I don't have all of the same interests, either. It's nice that we share a lot of the same tastes in music, though."

"Do you like any non-rock genres?" asked Calvin. "I mean, I enjoy rock and roll as the next person - but I sometimes think that Marty really is a little too obsessed with rock and roll. He says he cannot imagine life without rock and roll."

"Hey, now, Calvin," protested Marty, "we all have our passions, don't we? Rock and roll music just happens to be a big passion of mine. It doesnt mean that I'm obsessed. I do have other interests, y'know."

"Marty's right, Calvin," Jennifer said, gently. "I just cannot imagine life without indoor plumbing, for instance - but it doesn't mean that I'm obsessed with indoor plumbing."

"I guess I see what you're saying, Jennifer," Calvin said, sighing. "I guess what I'm just saying is that, I enjoy rock and roll music - but it's really not my life."

"Look, Calvin," Marty said, somewhat defensively, "I may play the guitar, and I may have a band - but it doesn't mean that I think of nothing but music, all the time. It's the same way as Doc is passionate about science. Would you say that he's obsessed with science? I wouldn't say so - even though I sure don't have the same passion for science like he does."

"All right, you boys," Jennifer chided, laughing a bit, "can we just stop arguing? We're almost at your place, now. Say, do you guys have any popsicles? I could certainly go for a popsicle, right now."

"I think we do have a few popsicles," Marty said, smiling. "You like cherry, right?"

"That's correct," replied Jennifer, smiling. "You like orange - and Calvin likes grape, right?"

"That is correct," replied Marty, smiling. "This certainly works out great for us, as we don't have to fight over popsicle flavours."

"That's certainly one good way of looking at it," Calvin said, laughing a little.

"Well, here we are," announced Marty. "We're home, now."

As the trio stepped into the house - Lorraine went to greet them, right away.

"Hello, Marty and Calvin!" called out Lorraine. "Oh, hello, Jennifer!"

"Hello, Mrs. McFly," called out Jennifer, smiling. "How has your day been?"

"Well, it's been a little busy," explained Lorraine, "but that's okay. I think I'm due for a raise, real soon."

"Good for you, Mom," gushed Calvin.

"I'm so happy to hear that," agreed Marty.

"So, anyway, Marty and Jennifer," said Lorraine, smiling, "isn't today the day of your anniversary? You've been dating for two years, now."

"Oh, yes, Mrs. McFly," replied Jennifer, putting her arm around Marty, "we certainly have. We hope to marry, someday."

"So, do the two of you have any special plans for tonight?" asked Lorraine.

"We certainly do," Marty said, smiling. "I've arranged to have a very special dinner by Jennifer's place."

"Aw, that's so sweet," gushed Lorraine. "You two remind me so much of my hubby and me. I mean, I still remember when George first took me out to dinner. It's like George and I were made for each other. I will always remember that Calvin Klein."

The three teens all smiled at each other, as they knew who "Calvin Klein" really was.

"What are you guys all smiling at?" Lorraine asked, smiling. "No, it wasn't Calvin Klein the fashion designer - even though he was wearing underwear that had the name on it. Come to think of it, you boys kind of do resemble him."

"Oh, really?" Marty asked, feigning surprise.

"I've always wondered who this mysterious Calvin Klein was," Lorraine continued. "I mean, I've only known him for a week - then I never heard from him, again."

"So you named me Calvin, after him?" asked Calvin.

"Oh, absolutely," said Lorraine, smiling. "We planned to name our third child Martin, after George's great-granduncle - but when it turned out that you two were going to be twins, then I decided that you two should be named Calvin and Martin. After all, the boy's name was Calvin Martin Klein. I still think you boys look a lot like him. Maybe it was just a coincidence, though."

"Yeah, probably so," replied Marty, as he gave Lorraine another hug.

"Well, kids," continued Lorraine, "I have a meeting to attend, right now - but I should be back by nine. You guys take care of yourselves."

"We will, Mom," Marty and Calvin replied, simultaneously.

Lorraine then hugged Calvin, before she left.

Jennifer then turned to Marty, and said, "Well, Marty, I should get home - for a little while. I guess I'll see you in a few hours, right?"

"Oh, you bet," replied Marty, as he hugged Jennifer. "I love you, Jenn."

"I love you, too, Marty," replied Jennifer, as she hugged Marty back.


End file.
